


Money's Worth

by Tawnia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, NC-17, Non-Explicit Sex, PWP, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnia/pseuds/Tawnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day. Gray couldn't help feeling a tingle at the knowledge that it was only towards and because of him that Natsu behaved this way. It was beautifully possessive, and it took his breath away. NC-17 Natsu/Gray PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS WORK WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED IN FFNET.
> 
> This is a 2012 Valentine's Day fic! *cheers*
> 
> Warning! This story consists of heavy intimacy. NC-17 content in here. If that's not your cup of tea, run at once and don't look back... until you're ready. For those who remain, know that this is my first attempt at smut—if it can even be considered smut. Hence I feel that it's a rather sloppy first time. If you feel like it, do review. But don't be gentle! It would be good for all of us if I could write better smut, wouldn't it? :3
> 
> Do criticise, but please, no flaming.
> 
> Now... enjoy :P

 

Natsu was furious. He was incensed. Livid. Outraged. At the innocent scroll of parchment paper. He snatched it out of slack hands and ignored the other's confused look. Regarding the written contents with absolute distaste and hate, he began to rant.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Natsu..."

" _Fucking_  kidding me! Galuna Island? They want you to find some X-marks-the-spot spot and dig up some freaking treasure chest?" He swatted the other's grasping hands away and held the parchment out of reach, dark eyes burning holes into the paper. "And—look! Fifty million jewels! For digging up wooden boxes! Are they crazy?" He rounded on Gray. "Are you crazy?"

The ice mage looked put-out, but at least he had stopped reaching for the paper. "I need the money," he said haughtily, stepping back and folding his arms across his chest. "I know this job request seems outlandish—"

"Look, if you really need money—"

"I do not need your charity," interrupted Gray, looking miffed.

"But you're oh-so-willing to accept others'."

"That's different!" The dark-haired mage snapped. "I'm doing a job and they're paying me for it!"

Natsu wasn't listening. He was glaring intently at the face of the requester drawn on the parchment. The requester was male, young and was rather good-looking in a boyish way. He didn't like that. Not one bit. "No, you're not going to do this stupid job. It looks suspicious. The guy looks suspicious. Who the hell pays that much for mere digging? No, it looks fishy. This guy looks fishy." He held the job request up, sniffing experimentally at the parchment before wrinkling his nose. "Damn, it even smells fishy."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure your wonder-nose can sniff out all kinds of conspiracies and machinations. That would certainly herald the end of the dark guilds and world peace. Now hand me back my job request or I swear I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Natsu challenged. "Cry?"

Letting out an explosive hiss, the ice mage lunged forwards and made a grab for the paper. The fire mage dodged and darted away. Gray wheeled around, growling. Natsu held the parchment high into the air and smirked. The dark-haired boy didn't like the look of that smirk. It promised things he would rather not have occur in this lifetime.

"Natsu, what—" Gray broke off, eyes widening and jaw dropping in horror as hot flames burst into existence and enveloped the parchment. Natsu glanced up at the hot, black ashes trickling down his fingers and arms on to the wooden flooring before sneaking a sly glance back at the other teenager from the corner of his eyes.

"Oops," the fire mage said with faux innocence. "My bad."

Gray gaped for several more seconds before letting out a snarl and bodily hurled himself at the other mage. They crashed down hard on the floor and tussled, rolling around to try and subdue the other.

"Damn... you... damn you...!" Gray was panting as he struggled to get a firm grip on the cerise-haired boy. One moment he was on top, the next found him thrashing below the other's deadweight, warm hands closing securely around his biceps. He spat at the grinning face hovering above him before clapping his hands over the ones holding him immobile, calling forth his ice magic. The ice had barely began to form before it melted away under Natsu's increasing body temperature.

The melted ice was even turning to steam now. It was quite the pathetic attempt for Gray, really.

He gasped as the fire mage forcefully shoved a knee between his legs, colliding almost painfully with his groin. Strong fingers relocated to his wrists, pinning them down by his sides. Despite starting out fierce, his struggles quickly grew weaker as the intense heat sapped at his strength. Finally, he flopped back and let his head thunk against the floor, acutely aware of the insanely warm body on him. "Fuck you, slanty-eyes."

"Any time," came a purr from the other mage and he felt curved lips press against his throat, drawing a breathy gasp from him. Hot, wet licks dominated the pale expanse of his neck. Out of habit, he tilted his head back further to allow the other better access. The quick, playful licks gave way to devoted sucking, before morphing into possessive nips and subsequently bites. Hair tickled his chin as the fire mage strove to worship his entire neck, prompting him to turn his head to the side as well to avoid the uncomfortable tickling sensation. A particularly hard bite delivered to the sensitive skin underneath his ear drew a pained moan from him. No question as to if it would bruise.

"Damnit, Natsu, people will see!"

The hot, wet feeling shifted upwards to blow warmly into his ear. "Good," breathed Natsu in a husky tone, nibbling at his ear. "And when they ask, tell them it was me." A warm tongue slowly slid up the shell of his ear, sending delightful shivers down his spine. Then the other's face was directly before his, their lips almost touching. Gray blinked up at beautiful onyx eyes darkened with desire. Natsu whispered "Tell them who you belong to", then pressed his mouth firmly to Gray's.

If the job request wasn't already forgotten, it most certainly was by now.

A lustful moan bubbled up his throat at the feel of Natsu's slick, wet lips claming his. He shifted slightly, wanting to be able to hold the boy crouching above him. The fire mage understood instantly, releasing the grip he had on the ice mage's wrists and placing his hands palm-down on either side of the other's face. Gray's hands shot up to grab the dragon slayer's face and pull him down roughly, bringing their mouths together in a hard, desperate kiss. He felt Natsu's lips curve upwards into a smile before soft muscle touched his lips, asking permission. He opened his mouth obligingly, allowing Natsu to push his tongue in and swirl it around. Tilting his head to one side, he buried his fingers into that mop of silky, pink hair and clutched the fire mage closer to him. He subtly felt Natsu shift to transfer most of his weight to his lower body—here he was reminded of the knee settled against his crotch—so that he was free to run his hands up and down Gray's sides.

The touch of Natsu's impossibly warm skin against his made him moan into their kiss. He wanted more, more of that delicious heat that literally melted his body, mind and soul while firing up his desire. His legs moved of their own accord, re-adjusting their positions around Natsu before rising to hook around the other's waist and eagerly yank the boy down. Unprepared, the fire mage lost his balance and landed fully on Gray, their bodies now flush against each other.

Natsu splayed his fingers on the floor beside Gray's shoulders for support. Their sudden movements broke the kiss and had his mouth migrating to the ice mage's collar-bone, smearing their hot, wet saliva across smooth, pale skin. The passionate moan that the ice mage let out went straight to his loins, and the irresistable gyrating of the other's hips made him shudder from the intensity of his desire.

"God, Gray," he muttered against the other's bare chest, his lips brushing across sinfully-soft skin as he spoke. Reaching up to cradle the dark-haired boy's strong jaw in his hand, he smoothed his thumb across the other's cheek repeatedly and leaned down to capture shell-pink lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Then he drew back slightly to admire the boy beneath him. Gray's cheeks were flushed a comely pink, his sapphire eyes half-lidded and alluringly hazy with ardor. Another jolt of desire shook him at the sight of the other's parted lips; reddened from kisses and glistening with a mixture of their saliva. His hand slowly traversed the length of Gray's lean, sinuous body, his touch feather-light and adoring. Once his fingers brushed past the other's hips, he reversed direction to slide them back up to the ice mage's lips.

For Gray, the continuous contact of Natsu's burningly hot skin against his was pure torture when nothing beyond simple touching was done. He wanted—no,  _needed_  more of Natsu. When warm fingers met his bottom lip, he jerked his head forward and caught them between his teeth. His gaze flicked upwards to see the fire mage freeze, dark eyes dropping its gaze down to his mouth before swallowing, adam's apple bobbing. Extending his tongue, Gray licked and sucked lightly at the fingers in his mouth. Internally, he was smirking at the want and lust written plainly across Natsu's face. So he was that appealing? Feeling adventurous, he untangled one hand from pink hair and snuck it down to the fire mage's crotch, groping daringly at the heavy, erect length through the cloth of the other's pants. Natsu responded immediately, bucking his hips forward and throwing his head back, letting out a low, pleasured moan.

To Natsu, the feeling of the friction between Gray's fingers, his pants and his length was exquisite. The muscles in his thighs spasmed involuntarily as the ice mage began to stroke him harder and faster. As the skilful fingers rubbed viciously at the head of his length, he felt something hot and heavy coil in his groin and expand, extracting fervored gasps and pants from him. His panting grew short and urgent as the something tightened and threatened to let loose—but then the fingers withdrew abruptly and with it went the delicious friction. Barely managing to hold back a whine of disappointment, he looked down to see a small, wicked smile on Gray's face. Letting out a small sound of frustration, he gripped the other's hand and tugged it to his crotch, silently pleading for the ice mage to continue. Instead, the dark-haired boy winked and snaked his arms around the dragon slayer's neck, pulling him down for another passionate kiss. As he did so, he tightened his legs around Natsu's waist and rotated his hips, forcing their lengths to rub against each other.

Despite knowing that Gray was being a complete tease, Natsu couldn't help moaning loudly and thrusting his hips forwards. But it wasn't enough. He needed his lover's hot, tight heat around him—not the rough fabric of his pants. His fingers fumbled at Gray's zipper, cursing mentally at how the other was wearing pants at the wrong time. Where was the ice mage's stripping prowess when he needed it? A small part of him wondered if Gray was deliberately keeping his pants on just to spite him. He was proven right when another hand caught his and pulled it away just as he managed to tug the ice mage's pants down, exposing those lovely, narrow hips and the beginnings of the v-shaped descent into heaven. He had to tear his gaze away from the sight of all that milky-white skin laid bare just for him.

"Gray?" Natsu croaked, his voice almost cracking from the amount of unresolved desire and denied pleasure within him. The dark-haired boy blinked up at him lazily before suddenly rising and knocking Natsu back on his behind. Before he could react, the dark-haired boy had nudged his legs apart, dipped his head and bit down harshly on his aching length through the material of his pants.

Just like that, he was undone.

A white-hot wave of pleasure crashed down on him and splattered all over the insides of his pants, ripping a scream of extreme pleasure from his throat. His head was thrown back, spine arched into a curve so taut it was almost painful. His mouth opened wide in a silent scream of esctasy. After a while, he came off his high and slumped bonelessly to the floor. The rustling of clothes made him look up. His jaw dropped at the sight before him: there was Gray—with his pants finally off. The full package was on show and ready for him—but in his post-coital state he could do nothing but gape and feel himself grow hard once more.

Gray approached, slinking towards him. He stared shamelessly at the smooth roll of Gray's hips and the slight swing of that beautiful length between long, lean legs. As the ice mage stood before him, arms crossed and hips canting temptingly to one side, he couldn't resist groping at the other. To his dismay, the boy caught his wrist and flung it aside, then turned slowly around and sauntered away.

"Damnit, Gray..." Natsu groaned as he was granted with the view of that gorgeous piece of ass on display just for him—and also moving further away from him. He wanted to get up and wrestle the other boy to the ground before treating himself to the dessert that was Gray's body, but his recent ejaculation had taken a lot from him. He could only mourn as he watched that fine ass drift further from him. Then the ice mage paused, turning slightly to throw a triumphant look over his shoulder. "That was for denying me my fifty million, slanty-eyes!"

Natsu was in shock for all of three seconds before he was on his feet in a flash. Gray only had time for his eyes to widen fractionally before he was staring at cement, having been slammed against the wall. Natsu's hardness was pressed into the cleft of his ass—the other's pants gone. He let out a surprised squeak as burningly hot hands descended upon his rear and began molding the smooth flesh of his butt-cheeks. Bracing himself against the wall, he shuddered in anticipation as Natsu's hot pants ghosted over his bare shoulder. Teeth attacked his neck while familiar hands ran down his sides to rest on his hips, drawing lazy circles with a finger and making him shiver. He noted that the fire mage's actions were rougher and more forceful than before, and couldn't help feeling a tingle at the knowledge that it was only towards and because of him that Natsu behaved this way. It was beautifully possessive, and it took his breath away.

"You know, Natsu," he said conversationally as the other began to plant hot, hungry kisses down the curve of his back, occasionally nipping and sucking at his skin. "I still have the original job request with me..." He grinned to himself as he felt Natsu stiffen behind him and his movements slow. His grin was replaced by a breathless gasp as he was spun around and fiercely shoved against the wall. He was then kissed senseless. When they finally broke apart, Gray was secretly delighted to see dark fire in those beloved obsidian eyes. His gaze was drawn to the smirk on the other's lips and he knew it did not bode well for him.

"You know, Gray, you've been a bad boy," Natsu said just as conversationally as the ice mage had. Then he reached between long legs and plunged two fingers up the dark-haired boy's ass, the intrusion making the other gasp loudly and arch his back, pushing back on the fingers. "You're going to have to pay for it."

"Seems I'll need the fifty million then, don't I?" Gray drawled, sapphire eyes hooded as he ground down on the other's fingers. Natsu withdrew and enjoyed the soft whimper of loss from kiss-swollen lips. Then he leaned forwards to mark those lips as his. "Well," he said when he was done, licking the tiny droplets of blood from the edges of his teeth. There was a feral grin on his face as he positioned himself. "We'll talk about that after  _this_  payment is done."

Then he concentrated on making Gray scream his name, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody pissed that I didn't write the actual smut? Many apologies to the yaoi fangirls :/ But I simply couldn't write it out. I didn't dare, in case I mess it all up. I'll try again next time~!


End file.
